


To Tears

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Virgil is anxious, reassurance, remus is a kinky fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 94





	To Tears

Virgil hovers over Remus and freezes up. He's already anxious, already thinking too hard. He snaps out of it when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Remus looks up at him with a loving, patient expression that you'd never expect to see on his face. The knots in Virgil's stomach unravel slightly and the corner of his mouth twitches up into a smile.

"You're really sure about this?" He asks, raising up just a bit to rest a hand of Remus's hip. "Cause when we start—"

"Baby trust me, I've never wanted something more." Remus lifts his legs a little to wrap them around Virgil, keeping him close. "Come on... I believe I asked you to fuck me until I forget how to speak."

Remus's reassurance and the needy way he rolled his hips up was enough to melt the rest of Virgil's worries away.


End file.
